Donghae & The Westerner
by CalaTheELF
Summary: A chance meeting throws Donghae out of his comfort zone as he has to do the chasing for once. Can a girl not interested in idols really fall for him?


**Donghae and the Westerner **

Episode 1 – The Incident

It had been 3 months to the day since Rhia had arrived in Korea , and still she hadn't felt anymore at home since she arrived at Seoul airport with her family on that rainy day. She knew that settling in would take a bit of time but surely 3 months was too long to still feel homesick, but nevertheless she still did.

She knew herself that probably the main and only reason she felt so homesick was because around 6 months ago she lost her mother to a car accident, a car of which her father was driving. Her father wanted to get away from all the drama and the sickening guilt her felt every time he walked into their shared house and bedroom, and he felt that getting away from Britain was the only way he could do this. They had no other family in Britain, well family that they could trust. So when the opportunity came to take a placement abroad with his job he took it without question or even discussing it with his children, children of which he loved very much. This placement happened to be smack bang in the centre of Seoul. What happened next was a blur to Rhia, the next thing she new she was arriving in Seoul after a 15 hour flight, she couldn't even remember getting on the plane. She, her father and his sister didn't even know the country's language or even how to write in Hangul. The next 3 months passed like a bolt of lightening, most days were filled with the same repeated, and must she say it, boring activities. Her and her sister both went to an English speaking school in downtown Seoul. She couldn't remember the name of it, not like she even cared. She didn't want to be their , no actually she didn't want to be in this country at all, away from her friends in Britain, it was all so stupid. Subjects included Hangul writing and speaking- 'fun' , and the usual subjects you find at regular schools : Biology, Sociology , Geography blah, blah , blah ,blah , all boring stuff she thought. She thought everyday would consist of the same repeated activities until……….

"Shit, I'm actually gunna be late, the teacher is actually going to kill me. I better hurry".

At this her feet started moving, no actually running.

"Please don't let me be late. Please don't let me be late!" She pleaded with herself, She took out the phone from her bag to call her friend to let her know that she would be late and to tell the teacher, at this while still running she turned the corner.

~ CRASH~

She couldn't really be sure of what she had run into at first, only that it was hard. She looked up at what she had run into and discovered that it was a very pretty man, no a very handsome man. She blushed, then reached out for her phone which had been knocked out of her hands during the accident and picked it up. Then bowed and apologised to the gentleman then carried on with her journey.

Wow he was really handsome….she thought to herself.

"He looked really familiar though" she said aloud.

"Oh well maybe not"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to be more than late now. Serves me right for daydreaming. I better get my arse in gear."

And with that she changed her slow sprint into a fast one and didn't stop until she reached the gates of her school.

Later that day, Lee Donghae was at the Super Junior dorm daydreaming about the pretty girl who'd bumped into him earlier that day.

"I didn't even get her name" He said solemnly to himself.

He was deep in his daydreaming that he barely to any notice of Eunhyuk when he entered the room.

"Ahha I beat you hyung" He said to Yesung triumphantly.

"Only because you cheated Eunhyukkie" Replied Yesung angrily.

And with that Yesung left the room.

Everyone knew that Yesung hated to be beaten at computer games especially Star Craft, as it was his favourite, and this was the game his dongsaeng Eunhyuk had just beaten him at. Eunhyuk knew full well that Yesung's foul mood resulting from his bruised ego would last until at least tomorrow morning or longer. Eunhyuk sighed to himself and carried on pouring himself a glass of orange juice, his favourite. It was only then that he'd noticed Donghae was in the room.

"Donghae-sshi ?"

Donghae still daydreaming and giggling to himself about today's events didn't hear Eunhyuk.

"Donghae?, Why are you smiling to yourself?".

It was at this point Donghae must have awoken from his very vivid daydream, because he saw Eunhyuk's questioning face staring back at him.

"Ahhhhh its nothing hyung" he giggled silently to himself.

"Only if your sure, did you get my text ?" asked Eunhyuk impatiently.

"What text, text about what?"

"About Kangin hyung's surprise birthday party?".

"Ummmmm no I didn't. Are you sure you sent it to me?".

" Of course I did , have you even checked your phone Donghae ?"

At this Donghae pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket. This phone was the same but different , the same in terms of make and model but different in terms of the display background, his was of him and Eunhyuk, whereas this background had two very pretty westerner girls , one with blue eyes and brown hair the other with brown eyes and brown hair. He realised at this point, this wasn't his phone at all.

"Hyung this isn't my phone" Donghae told Eunhyuk

"If it isn't your phone then whose is it?"

And then it clicked, the pretty westerner who had literally run into him earlier that day. It must have been hers.

Meanwhile Rhia and her sister had just arrived home from a long day at school.

"I think I'm gunna have a bath" Rhia told her sister, while yawning.

"Wait, before you go, do you wanna see the new Super Junior picture my friend sent to me today".

"Not really Rose, but I know you're gunna show me anyway".

At this a wide grin replaced the frown on her sisters very pure and innocent face. How could she say no to that? Rose reached into her bag to get her phone, Rhia new full well that her sister felt more at home here in Korea, than she'd ever felt in Britain , probably because of her fascination of all things Korean, and with that fascination came Super Junior and various other Korean boy bands and girl bands and TV dramas.

"Here ya go sis" – Rose handed her the phone.

She took the phone from her sister, and observed the picture on the screen. Staring back at her were 13 smiling guys, all very handsome.

"Oh"

The guy in the left hand corner of the picture , she not only recognised but she had literally run into him today. She only saw his face for a split second, but she was sure of it.

"Hey sis, whose that?"

Rose who was staring intently at her older sister , face lit up at this. Any interest in her Korean stuff , and she was as happy as could be.

"Oh that, that's Lee Donghae aka Fishy, you know he's my second favourite in Super Junior , second only to Eunhyuk oppa. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Anyway I'm off to make dinner"

_That couldn't have been Lee Donghae , probably a look a like_ she thought to herself.

"Rose dinners almost ready"

"Oh, ok I'm coming".

*beep beep** beep beep * she heard from the room next door.

"Oh my phone"

*beep beep**beep beep *

"Hold your horses, Jesus!"

She went into the hall, and took out her phone from her jacket pocket.

Funny she thought I don't recognise the number. Perhaps it's a wrong number.

But nevertheless, she answered it.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Oh ummm hey, this is Lee Donghae. I think you have my phone"

TBC ~


End file.
